elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla Delgado
'Carla Delgado '''is Victor Delgado's daughter and the tertiary antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalor. Personality Like her father, she is extremely ruthless as shown when she does anything to help her father get what he wants and doesn't care who she hurts to ensure this. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper, and is also very spoiled. Despite her flaws and maliciousness, Carla does care about her family, as she is loyal to her father, joins her mother in a loving embrace when they are reunited, and expresses delight over her parents being together again (though she is unaware that her parents are actually at odds with each other and are hiding their mutual discontent from Carla). After Victor is turned into stone by Ash, Carla cries over his petrified body and refuses to go with her mother, effectively disowning her. As she is being arrested again, Carla sadly tells Elena that she thought her mother cared about her and her father, but she was wrong; this not only proves Carla's capacity for maturity, but helps her and Elena relate to each other (Elena having been wrong about Esteban) despite them being enemies. She even begs Elena to restore her father, promising she'll do whatever Elena asks. Appearances Season One * King of the Carnival (first appearance) * Realm of the Jaquins Season Two * A Spy in the Palace * Rise of the Sorceress * Shapeshifters * The Scepter of Night * The Race for the Realm * Song of the Sirenas * Snow Place Like Home * Not Without My Magic * Naomi Knows Best Season Three * Sister of Invention * To Save a Sunbird * The Magic Within Role in the Series Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initiate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. They return to enact their revenge in "Realm of the Jaquins", sabotaging Skylar's younger brother Nico's test to become a Guardian of Avalor, so that then Nico and Skylar will lead them back to the portal to the Jaquin homeworld of Vallestrella. Once in Vallestrella, they locate the tomb where the forest sprite Marimonda is imprisoned, and release her to conquer Avalor, while they take the gem used to imprison Marimonda for their own intentions. When Elena is about to capture Marimonda again before she can pass through the portal back to Avalor, Carla and her father intervene and reveal themselves to Elena before escaping back to Avalor with Marimonda. While Elena deals with Marimonda, Carla and her father return to present the gem to Shuriki at her hideout, using it to restore her youth. Shuriki intends to make Carla and her father malvagos to aid her in taking revenge on Elena and the Jaquins and conquer Avalor again. In Season 2, Carla and her father have tried retrieving as many gems as they can for Shuriki to use to craft a new wand for herself, but all of them fail to provide enough magic for Shuriki to succeed with creating one. Frustrated, she sends Carla and her father to the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul to retrieve the powerful Jewel of Maru for her to use instead. However, Carla and her father run into Elena and Mateo there, but manage to escape with both the Jewel and Mateo's tamberitia. However, they don't get far before Elena and Mateo catch up on Skylar and Luna and manage to disarm Carla of the Jewel and Victor of Mateo's tamberitia, forcing them to return to Shuriki empty-handed. Seeing that Avalor won't work for them, Shuriki decides to head for the neighboring kingdom of Paraiso to get a jewel from there, but their trip to the border is delayed as they try to avoid being spotted by the Jaquins during the journey. Worse, once they do reach the border, they find it under much heavier guard due to the new peace treaty and alliance signed by Elena and Paraiso's Princess Valentina, forcing them to rethink their plans. During all of this, Carla seems more interested in the wanted posters of herself and her father, much to Victor and Shuriki's annoyance. After some time, in "A Spy in the Palace", Shuriki brews up a Shape-shifting Potion for Carla to drink, allowing her to disguise herself as a girl named "Rita Perez" to sneak into Avalor to hopefully steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara from the Avalor Royal Treasury so Shuriki can use the jewel in it to craft a new wand for herself. Using her disguise to the letter, Carla says she's a distant cousin of Armando, allowing her to get close to Elena and Naomi, offering to help with the preparations for the upcoming Jaquin Festival. During this time, Carla sabotages Naomi's preparations, frustrating her to the point she snaps in anger at Elena and resigns as the festival planner, allowing Carla to take Naomi's place. When sent to retrieve the Golden Jaquin statue from the Treasury, Carla sees her chance to get the tiara, but is hampered by having Rico come with her to disarm the Treasury's security traps. She manages to lure him away with fetching another Royal Guard to help carry the statue, but before she can grab the tiara again, she's stopped by Naomi coming in to apologize for her earlier accusations against her. When Rico and the second guard return, Carla is forced to abandon grabbing the tiara and join them with heading out to the festival with the statue. Victor meets up with her at the Jaquin Festival in disguise to ask what happened, and once Carla explains everything to him, Victor warns her to hurry as the Potion won't last forever, and she has to get the tiara before it wears off and her cover is blown. Understanding her situation, Carla returns to Elena and Naomi, voicing how they make a great team, and Elena agrees, unaware of being so close to one of Avalor's most wanted fugitives and her arch-enemies. In "Science Unfair", Carla continues her infiltration as Rita, but soon meets up with her disguised father in the Avalor marketplace, wondering if she has the tiara yet. When Carla says no, Victor tells her to look for a weak link to get into the Royal Treasury. She soon finds it in Mateo, who reveals the petrified Fiero to her, and how he's working on a Reversal Potion to revive him. After failing twice to get into the Royal Treasury using the magic words Mateo told her, and then Mateo himself using his tamberitia, Carla returns to Shuriki, who is at first angry with her for not getting the tiara yet, only for Carla to then bring up what she learned regarding Fiero. Shuriki decides to use this to her advantage as reviving Fiero would make him a valuable ally in taking over Avalor again. In the following episode, "Rise of the Sorceress", Carla is helping with preparations for the Sunflower Festival while still in her disguise as Rita Perez, only to soon find that the Shape-shifting Potion is beginning to wear off as her hair has begun to revert back to her natural black, drawing concern from Elena and Naomi. Fearing her cover is about to be exposed, Carla returns to Shuriki to ask for more Shape-shifting Potion, but the sorceress refuses due to Carla's numerous failures to either acquire Lucia's tiara or Mateo's Reversal Potion. However, once she reveals that Elena and all of Avalor City will be at the Sunflower Festival, this works to Shuriki's advantage as she and Victor can infiltrate the city and help Carla. Carla manages to get close to Mateo, and sneak the key to his lab away from him to allow her to sneak inside, ransack the lab until she finds the potion, and return it to Shuriki, only for the exchange to be seen by Naomi. With the potion in hand, Shuriki restores Fiero to flesh and blood, and the two mages work out a compromise: Fiero will help Shuriki get into the Royal Treasury in return for Shuriki helping him retrieve the Codex Maru. With Fiero's help, Shuriki is able to acquire the jewel from Lucia's tiara to craft a new wand for herself, but Fiero's attempts to steal the Codex Maru are prevented by Mateo, leaving him to escape with only a few blank pages. However, as they take their leave, they are seen personally by Elena, who's horrified to see Shuriki again, being reminded of the day Shuriki murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia, and is more shocked once Carla, fully back to her normal appearance, realizes she was Rita, which Carla taunts her over. However, thanks to Naomi and Mateo, Elena is able to arm herself with the Scepter of Light and shatter Shuriki's new wand, forcing her, Fiero, and the Delgados to flee. As they head back to Shuriki's carriage, Fiero reveals that the pages he stole from the Codex Maru lead to something more powerful that Shuriki can use to attack Elena and the Jaquins, but only agrees to share the knowledge if Shuriki makes him Royal Malvago when she takes over Avalor again, much to Victor and Carla's disgust due to Shuriki already promising to make them Malvagos as well. However, Shuriki agrees to the offer, and on Fiero's encouragement, they make their escape before they can be found by Elena, Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi on horseback. After that, in the episode "The Scepter of Night", Carla joins her father, Shuriki, and Fiero to locate the three pieces of the Scepter of Night, which Alacazar broke up and hid before fleeing Avalor when Shuriki took over. Carla and her father are still incensed by Fiero getting more respect and reward from Shuriki, and attempt to prove themselves to Shuriki, managing to find the pyramid that the first piece is located in. However, when they encounter Elena and her friends, Carla and Shuriki return to the carriage to act as a decoy to try and lure them away. When Fiero and Victor return empty-handed, revealing that Elena got the first piece, but they know the riddle leading to the second, Carla suggests waiting to take the first piece back from Elena when she comes for the second piece. An idea that Shuriki agrees with, impressed that there might be hope for Carla to be a villain yet. After Victor and Fiero climb into the carriage while still bickering with each other, Carla musters the horses to depart for the location of the second piece. As they continue the hunt for the remaining pieces of the Scepter of Night, at Shuriki's order, Fiero concedes and grants Carla and her father their Malvago powers and robes, allowing them to split up to acquire all three pieces, with Carla and her father going after Mateo and Gabe, who were returning to the castle with the Scepter of Night's Staff on Migs and Dulce. Carla manages to conjure a tornado that allows her and Victor to acquire the Staff, and they return to meet up with Fiero and Shuriki, who got the Mount and Jewel from Elena and Naomi. With all three pieces in her possession, Shuriki rebuilds the Scepter and prepares to begin her training with it under Fiero. Carla and her father continue to serve Shuriki until the hour-long special "Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas", where Shuriki is slain by Elena, leaving only the Jewel from the Scepter of Night behind, which Cruz retrieves and returns to the Delgados before fleeing Nueva Vista. However, in "Snow Place Like Home", Cruz and Vestia abandon the Delgados when they don't get the respect they want from them. Carla twists her ankle, forcing her father to carry her back to their home. Once there, they become hostile to an intruder entering the house, only for Carla to realize it is her mother, Ash Delgado, who she happily reunites with while Victor stares in shock and disbelief. Later, in "Not Without My Magic", Carla is happy to have her family together again with both her mom and dad, but her parents are not too happy to be reunited, though don't show it in front of Carla. However, they soon agree to forgive and forget once Victor reveals the salvaged Jewel from the Scepter of Night to Ash, revealing that with it, they can become the most powerful Malvagos in Avalor. In the Season Two finale, "Naomi Knows Best", Carla and her parents make their move with capturing Elena and Ash preparing to use the Jewel from the Scepter of Night to drain Elena of her life force. However, thanks to Naomi, Elena is rescued before the Delgados can kill her, is reunited with the mended Scepter of Light from the Sun Birds, and destroys the Jewel, ensuring Shuriki has no chance of ever coming back. Victor is apprehended and taken to prison, but Carla and her mother escape, vowing revenge. Season Three In "The Magic Within", Carla escapes from prison with the help of Esteban after he was thrown in jail by his own family for betraying Elena's parents to Shuriki. After Elena's powers got out of control, she clings for her life on a cliff. When her father could not reach to her, Ash saves her by reaching to her fallen tambourine and using magic. When her father rebels against her mother about almost losing their daughter, Ash turns her husband into stone much to her horror and sadness. She is then arrested by Elena and her guards but begs Elena to save her father. Gallery 40A06515-9B3A-42C8-A190-A395DAC12285.png 06B76BE7-17F4-429D-8A00-181837E3821A.png 1602E070-C193-4D3C-B3B4-CB8634373CFD.jpeg A1A48F18-1478-4856-9C83-F126DE10E006.png Deldago family.png FB03223D-B8B6-4CFE-AE5F-308A09DCE9EA.png A2C7BBF4-2633-4BE6-80EC-40A009749A65.jpeg D31A193E-9033-4F81-A9D7-A5D5DDFB2E39.png FE256011-D390-4D22-B0A2-6F81DFC6304E.png A862BC92-FE5B-4049-A955-49DED9C468EC.png 50AA8101-1F47-44F7-A5E0-F76E563B38EC.png 1066BA3B-7370-4925-A3F0-35AE15CDB859.png E704DB36-F603-4A1F-A2B0-084A18B3C01F.png 894F46A2-B109-4648-9C89-AA7A937C63D7.jpeg 6F4E28FA-7B97-48DB-95E5-E39BFB689F1A.png 93FB0C32-CE5B-436C-9F56-B5AAAB2155F6.png 25FF7027-E136-4CFB-9FD6-82BA77245000.jpeg A78CAA39-18FA-4B61-B19E-A8E2055CA49B.png BC33892D-56F8-4FC1-A8D5-5AB35D93ACEB.png A1B83B3E-0735-48D2-8577-8C391D49EDA0.png Damsel in distress.jpeg What do you mean.png To the rescue.jpeg Foiled.png Reunited family.png How could mommy do this to you,Daddy?.jpeg I’m coming daddy.jpeg 06816583-66C7-4C7E-94B3-52386DF1AAD3.png B72BB752-0E8C-42A7-B327-20A9CA0295F4.jpeg My mother has done this to him.png 968C2D55-4EDB-4CF4-87A8-66A2CA0478AE.png E19B2EDA-D4FF-48F1-9638-9797A2CB4A6C.jpeg Carla,don’t speak to him like that young lady.png 89DD6CA7-C953-4DFE-B537-3B53328728E3.jpeg Carla 434.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Magic users